


Wednesday, Wednesday wherefore art thou Wednesday?

by Skrigget



Series: Are we related? [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Big Brother Derek, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are caught (almost) having sex on a Wednesday evening when they think they’re home alone. </p><p>Stiles is attacked on a sunny Wednesday morning. </p><p>Derek asks Stiles to marry him on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. </p><p>Stiles asks Derek to marry him a week later on a roof top. </p><p>They move in together on a warm Wednesday in the summer after Stiles has finished college and Derek’s bought his own book shop.</p><p>Stiles tells Derek he hates him on that Wednesday night when Derek threatens to leave him.</p><p>They celebrate their first Christmas together as a married couple with their family on a Wednesday as well. </p><p>They decide to start a family together on a Wednesday morning.</p><p>(part of the "are we related?"-verse but can be read on it's own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday, Wednesday wherefore art thou Wednesday?

**Author's Note:**

> The day will come, I promise, when i stop writing stories to this series. Today is not that day.
> 
> Also: holy shit! 100.000 words. 100.00 WORDS! IN! THIS! SERIES! wow  
> double wow: ten years. this series stretches over ten freaking years, that's just insane.

 

Stiles and Derek are caught (almost) having sex on a Wednesday evening when they think they’re home alone. Melissa and John are supposed to be at some meeting with Isaac at his school with the boy himself as well and Scott is on a date with Allison. Derek is spending the weekend at home and so is his older sister Laura and her two daughters, Malia and Cora, but those three are in the cinema watching some Barbie movie or whatever. Basically Derek and Stiles are supposed to have the house to themselves. It’s not like they’re planning on having sex or anything it’s just, it happens. They’re watching a movie in the living room. Stiles isn’t really paying attention because he never is but Derek seems to be very interested in the movie. And so Stiles does the only reasonable thing in such a situation; he takes it upon himself to break Derek’s concentration.

At first he starts throwing popcorn at the twenty-three year old. Derek just sighs and hides behind a blanket. Then Stiles starts kicking him lightly until Derek promptly grabs his legs and holds them both down with just one hand. Stiles then decides to start whining loudly. This one is trickier and in the end the only way to shut him up, apparently, is by kissing him. And from there on they are kinda lost to the world. Stiles’ shirt is pretty quickly thrown to the floor. Derek’s lands somewhere behind them, possibly on the horribly ugly lamp Melissa got from her mother as a wedding gift. Their jeans are soon forgotten where they lay under the couch and finally gone are their underwear.

Derek’s hands are moving down, down, down and Stiles’ head is thrown back in a not-at-all silent moan. He’s situated in Derek’s lap at this point and with his right hand his nails are digging into the couch with great intensity as Derek finally starts palming his dick before he takes it in his large hand.

“Fuck,” Stiles curses as Derek strokes his dick slowly and then faster, moving his hand up and down while he looks up at his younger boyfriend with hungry eyes, ready to devour him. And Stiles is practically shaking. He starts thrusting into Derek’s fist for more but then Derek removes his hand and Stiles practically falls over him and lands on his chest. He’s so close now that his hot breath hits Derek’s throat and makes his skin tingle and crawl with desire. “I want you,” Stiles mumbles as he places open-mouthed kisses down his throat and onto his collarbones. “Want you so much. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Derek mumbles as he gasps when Stiles starts biting his tender flesh. He shudders when Stiles starts moving in his lap and their dicks touch. He moans and reaches around Stiles so he can run his nails desperately down his back. This makes Stiles throw his head back once more and moan louder than before. Derek takes both their dicks in his hand and he strokes them and Stiles curses as puts his left hand on the armrest for balance. Derek’s free hand runs down Stiles’ back and to his ass. He grabs it in his hand, gives it a firm squeeze before he lets it trails down and down. When one finger gently teases his hole Stiles gasps and hides his face against Derek’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” he curses, “just fucking do it.”

“I can’t,” Derek whispers, “I don’t have lube.”

Stiles whines. “Don’t care,” he says desperately, “just fucking – shit, just do it, please, please, please.”

“Stiles –“

“Derek I want to come with you inside me, okay? Your hand, your finger, your tongue, I don’t care–“

“On your back,” Derek suddenly commands and before he has time to actually follow through with it, Derek has pushed him down on his back on the couch. He takes on leg and presses against Stiles’ torso and the other lands heavily on Derek’s shoulder. Derek locks eyes with Stiles once more before he licks his lips and lowers his head to –

The door opens suddenly and they hear Isaac’s loud voice bring forth the message: “We are home!”

Derek freezes and so does Stiles but only for a split second and then Derek jumps back as if Stiles is electric and they both grab something, anything, to cover themselves with before –

Melissa and John both gasps when they see their sons. Luckily from where they’re standing they can’t actually see them, only their heads and the scattered clothe but that is more than enough, really.

Derek obviously can’t look at them so Stiles is the one who looks at their parents and gives them what he hopes is a convincing smile.

“How was the, uh, thing?” he asks slightly breathless and he’s sure his cheeks are flushed from heat, embarrassment and arousal.

“It was a teacher –“ Isaac begins but Melissa cuts him off:

“We’ll go outside,” she says, “and when we come back in you’ll both be in the kitchen, in your clothes, drinking coffee like normal human beings, okay?”

“Actually,” Stiles feels the need to say, “I think normal people do this too just so –“

“Stiles,” his father says and the sheriff looks rather pale so Stiles shuts up.

When the three of them re-enters ten minutes later Stiles is sitting on the kitchen counter, looking far too innocent, and Derek is sitting with a cup of coffee, staring at it as if he expects to be sentenced to death any minute.

“So,” Melissa says as she joins her oldest son at the table, “I think we need to establish some rules.”

\--

Stiles is attacked on a sunny Wednesday morning. He’s on his way to the library when a group of boys suddenly notices him from where they’re leaning against a seven eleven. At first Stiles doesn’t even see them but then one of them shouts, “hey, shit-face, you’re the sick fuck who’s fucking he’s own brother, aren’t you?” and he turns around and sees them all looking at him.

He’s hit with a sudden rage and fear and annoyance all at once. He debates shouting something back but thinks it unwise and instead he continues walking. They’re not the first people to shout at him nor will they be the last. It’s worst when he’s back in Beacon Hills for a weekend or whatever but sometimes when he’s at college people will give him odd looks and especially at parties, when people are dunk, someone will have heard from somewhere that his boyfriend is his stepbrother and say something. So he continues walking because the sad truth is that a part of him is somewhat used to it by now. He doesn’t have time to deal with these idiots anyway; he has things to do and places to be.

He doesn’t make it far, though, because the boys suddenly step up in front of him and blocks the way. Stiles stops and stares at them and he can feel his heart rate quicken drastically. He’s staring at these boys with their stern faces and closed fists and he tries to swallow the fear but he has a sour taste in his mouth that makes it harder to breathe.

He opens his mouth to say something – he’s not exactly sure what – when one of them suddenly grabs his arms too fast for him to do anything and turns him around. He yelps in surprise and twist and turns to get out of the strong grip.

There is no one around in this part of town and Stiles is suddenly very much afraid of what these kids are going to do to him.

“Hold him still,” one of the five hisses and another one steps in to help the other boy hold Stiles still.

“Let go of me,” he grits out as he continues to fight against them. “I said, let the fuck go of –“

A sudden fist to his stomach makes him gasp and double over. The pain isn’t as bad as he might’ve feared but the sudden lack of air makes him desperately try to inhale as he struggles not to fall to his knees.

Before he has time to get any real air into his lungs another blow hits him in the stomach and then a foot connects with his face and he can’t help but let out a breathless scream of pain. The world is disappearing in black dots and pain as blow after blow, hit after hit and kick after kick lands on his fragile body. He’s not as weak and scrawny as he used to be when he was younger but even he doesn’t stand a chance against five boys when they’re all taking turns ruining him with their fists and boots.

He doesn’t know how long he lies on the ground like that while they all attack him but suddenly someone far, far away shouts something and the boys all disappear. It feels like an eternity before someone sits down next to him. Whoever it is they’re definitely talking, asking him questions, but he can’t for the love of god answer. He’s so tired, he’s in so much pain. It feels like every bone is broken, like there’ll never be enough air in the world to fill his starving lungs ever again. He’s crying, he’s sure of that, and he knows he’s letting out pathetic sounds that might be a mixture between a scream of pain, a whimper and a sob but he’s not sure. He’s not sure about anything, actually. He tries to open his eyes but it’s _hard_. And then he gives up and lets the darkness take him into its warm, comforting, painless embrace.

When he awakens next he’s not, as he thought, in the hospital but in his own bed at his house. He blinks surprised and then he sees Scott sitting in the chair next to the window and he smiles.

“Hey,” Stiles says and he notices how weak and oddly rough his voice is.

Scott bolts awake and turns to look at Stiles. “Oh my god, you’re awake,” Scott breathes. “Thank fuck.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbles. “Why am I here?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Scott asks concerned as he sits down on the bed.

“Remember what?” Stiles slurs, still only half awake.

“You… you were attacked, Stiles,” Scott whispers and his voice breaks at the end.

Stiles snorts. “I know,” Stiles mumbles, “my entire body feels like it might be put on wrong, if you know what I mean. But what am I doing home?”

“Well,” Scott explains, “you’ve already been to the hospital. You don’t remember? A guy found you and called the hospital. You were in the hospital for three days but then they send you home. You were awake some of the time but on a lot of pain reducing medicine so you were pretty… high.”

“I don’t remember,” Stiles mumbles. “I must’ve been pretty, ah, gone.”

“Yeah,” Scott mumbles.

“Hey,” Stiles says and takes his stepbrother’s hand. “I’m fine.”

Scott smiles and then he leans in and kisses Stiles’ forehead. “Tell that to Derek. He hasn’t been sleeping for the last week and he has barely left your side.”

Stiles groans. “Where is he?”

“Bathroom. Should I tell him you’re awake?”

“Tell him I’m still asleep. Just give me a few hours to collect myself, please?”

“Okay,” Scott says, “but you should tell him you’re okay soon, he’s very worried about you.”

Stiles smiles. “I know.”

“He loves you very much,” Scott tells him seriously.

“I know,” Stiles laughs.

“So do I.”

“I’m a very loveable person,” Stiles shrugs and Scott rolls his eyes but doesn’t contain his smile as he gets up from the bed and leaves Stiles alone.

In the sudden loneliness that follows Stiles finds himself crying silently into his palms. Scott must’ve told Derek the truth because the door opens and the older boy steps into the room. Instead of saying anything he just sits down next to his boyfriend and puts his arms around him and lets Stiles cry against his shoulder until his entire body is shaking and he’s gasping for air. Again.

\--

Derek asks Stiles to marry him on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. They are sitting in Stiles’ apartment that he shares with two other dudes he goes to college with. One of them, Cameron, is currently in the shower singing ‘how to be a heartbreaker’ at the top of his lung while the other one, Tim, is out on a date with some girl he met at a bar. Derek and Stiles are sitting on the red leather couch that Cameron’s previous flat mate bought. It smells of cat piss and bitter alcohol but you get used to it.

“Did you buy that present to Isaac we talked about?” Stiles asks around a mouthful of chips as they sit and watch an episode of Breaking Bad.

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek says, “I got Paige to help me, turns out she works at the shop.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asks. “How she’s doing, by the way?”

“Oh she’s great,” Derek nods. “Wanted to get into that law thing, you know, but she wasn’t accepted so now she’s thinking about becoming a salesman but she’s great.”

“And for the time being she’s selling videogames?” Stiles has to ask.

Derek turns his head and meets Stiles’ eyes. “No,” he answers slowly, “she works in an H&M. She sold me that shirt you told me to buy.”

“What,” Stiles whines, “I told you to buy a videogame not a freaking shirt. Leave the lame shirt-buying for Allie and Scott, we are the cool older brothers, Derek.”

“Then why did you tell me to buy a shirt?”

“I _didn’t_.”

Derek sighs and rubs a hand tiredly over his eyes. “Look,” he says, “I can probably return the shirt and buy the videogame if you really want me to.”

“Yes I really want you to,” Stiles snaps irritated.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Yes.”

“God, you just want to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Stiles inhales sharply and looks away from his boyfriend. Derek is twenty-five. Him and Stiles have been dating for three years now. Derek’s finished college and is working at a law firm so he can save up the money to open his own book shop. He’s moved out of his shitty college apartment but hasn’t left town so whenever he wants to visit Stiles – or Stiles wants to visit Derek – it’s a five hours drive and it’s emotionally exhausting but that’s just how it is. At least Allison and Scott got accepted to the same college. Stiles can’t imagine the two being apart for more than 24 hours. Then again he couldn’t imagine being apart from Scotty either but now he lives three hours away and Stiles only sees him on the weekends and even then they sometimes don’t have the time.

“I’m sorry I bought the wrong gift,” Derek says softly and leans in and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

Stiles sighs and takes Derek’s hand. “No, I’m sorry I overreacted. Maybe I told you to buy a shirt, I don’t know.”

“It’s possibly,” Derek agrees.

“What,” Stiles shrieks again, “it’s freaking _not_ , I’d never tell you to – oh, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Derek smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the computer on the coffee table. After a few more minutes Cameron comes out from the bathroom naked as the day he was born and dripping on the floor. He grins when he sees Derek and Stiles curled up on the couch.

“Damn you two are cute,” he says. “Makes me want to find someone to share the rest of my life with as well.”

“No,” Stiles says, “what about all the ladies you’ll let down if you do that, Cam? All those one night stands that could’ve been.”

“All too true,” Cameron nods as he heads into the tiny kitchen. “But, I mean, after Leslie broke up with me –“

“Leslie, I thought her name was Dina?” Derek asks.

“Dina was the one with the blond hair and the tattoo on her ass who said I reminded her of that British actor, Thomas Sangster, because I can do a mean British accent. I liked her,” Stiles explains.

“Then who was the redhead?”

“Tina, I think.”

“Wasn’t she the English one?”

“No, that was definitely Amanda. But she was only here once; did I tell you about her?”

“You tell your husband about all my one night stands, Stilinski?” Cameron asks as he crosses his arms and stares at the other male.

Stiles laughs shamelessly. “Only the pretty ones,” he winks.

“That would be all of them then,” Cameron sighs. He grabs a beer from the fridge and heads for his own room.

“All too true, Cam, all too true indeed,” Stiles calls after him before he starts laughing. “Damn,” he says, “I can’t even keep track of all of them and me and Timmy boy even made a list – are you listening, Derek?”

Derek blinks furiously a few times. “What?” he asks confused.

Stiles just smirks. “Were you staring at me?”

“Stiles,” Derek says, “did you hear what Cameron called me?”

“No,” Stiles says, “what did he call you? Was it something bad? Do I need to call his parents?”

“Stiles –“

“It wouldn’t be the first time, you know. Last new year Tim and Veronica and me had to carry Cameron and that girl, Lily, I think, all the way to the fifth floor and call his mom because the water –“

“Husband,” Derek interrupts a story he’s already heard a thousand times before and always ends the same way; the apartment was almost lit on fire.

Stiles inhales suddenly and leans back a bit so he can look properly at his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he says, “so? Is that, I mean,” he swallows hard, “a problem?”

Derek lifts both his eyebrows and stares at Stiles for a few silent seconds before he leans in and places a hard kiss on his younger boyfriend’s mouth. “No,” he whispers against Stiles’ lips. “Not at all.”

When they lean back Stiles is grinning and breathless and slightly confused and very turned on. “So,” he asks and does some wild hand gestures, “what does that even mean?”

Derek smiles widely and then reaches under the blanket to take Stiles’ hand in his. “Stiles Stilinski, my stepbrother, brother’s best friend, boyfriend, Breaking Bad buddy and love of my life –“

“You just went very sappy,” Stiles mumbles but he’s grinning and he looks like he isn’t breathing.

“Shut up. Will you marry me?” Derek asks in a low tone of voice as he leans in closer.

Stiles exhales, inhales and then he laughs before he throws his arms around Derek and pulls him in for a smoldering kiss that leaves them both gasping for air.

“So,” Derek asks, “was that a yes?”

“You’re so thick,” Stiles laughs, “yes it was a fucking yes.”

And then because he needs the whole world to know it he throws his head back and shouts: “YES I’LL FUCKING MARRY YOU!”

And from Cameron’s room they hear a loud “what?” followed by a “sorry, pal, but I’m a free bird, you can’t cage me, but you should totally ask Derek, he might be up for marrying you.”

A few seconds later the other teen comes running into the living room still very naked. “Wait,” he says, “did that actually just happen? Did you just _propose_?”

\--

Stiles asks Derek to marry him a week later on a roof top. It’s all very movie-like and romantic and not their usual deal but Stiles wants to do this the right way and not “just” their way so he rents the expensive rooftop because his own apartment building doesn’t have one, apparently, and then he calls Scott and the twins, Ethan and Aiden, to get them to help him get everything ready. He thinks about calling Lydia or Allison to make them help him with some decorations since Scott is shit at it and Ethan and Aiden end up just throwing flowers at each other, but then he remembers that Allie has that archery thing this week and Lydia would literally had to catch a flight to get there in time. It’s convenient, Stiles thinks not for the first time, that Scott is so loyal and the twins don’t go to college but own their own tattoo shop. Otherwise he’d never made it in time. Of course he could’ve asked some of his college buddies but they’re all freaking out over some paper they need to write, out getting drunk, having sex in some public bathroom, playing videogames alone in their rooms and ignoring his calls or getting high somewhere.

“Why are we doing this on a Wednesday again?” Ethan asks.

“Because of reasons,” Stiles says. He hasn’t told them what exactly his plan is, he just said he wanted to do something special for Derek. He suspects the twins might’ve caught on, thought, but guessing by Scott’s rather clueless expression he’d say he hasn’t.

A few hours later he’s sitting at the table when Derek opens the door and comes out onto the roof top. When he sees what Stiles has done – the table, the flowers, the dinner and the candlelights – he stops and stares for a while.

“Impressed, Hale?”

“Very much, Stilinski,” Derek says. “What’s the occasion?”

Stiles swallows. “I love you?”

Derek laughs and sits down at the table with Stiles. “Fair enough,” he says.

Stiles first planned to do it before dinner but that didn’t work out, then he wanted to do it before dessert but couldn’t and finally he was going to do right afterwards but was too much of a coward. It’s not a warm Wednesday night either so Stiles has brought blankets but even so, around eleven o’clock, Derek talks about going back inside again and then, before he can think too much about it and let his nerves gets the best of him, Stiles shrieks, “wait” and steps up in front of Derek.

“Sit down,” Stiles orders. “No, wait, maybe you should stand? No, sit, yes, sit down. Okay then.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, “what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Stiles swallows hard, “okay.”

Then he drops down on one knee and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little, black box. At this point Derek has gone speechless.

“So,” Stiles says, “I know I’m technically too late to do this since you’ve already proposed and all that, but, yes, I just thought I’d have go anyhow, okay? Well, then. Okay, I just thought I should tell you how much I love you. I know I tell you a lot and probably more than I should but sometimes I’m afraid you might forget and – and I really do love you, okay? And I know that there are assholes out there that thinks there’s something wrong with our love but there isn’t, okay, there isn’t. Look at what we have. We have two brothers, two parents, two nieces, a sister, a sister-in-law. We already have a family together, Derek, and I could not be more grateful. And yet I want to be more. I want to be everything I can to you and with you. I want to add to the family. I want to have our own kids one day and a house and a cat and a dog and four bunnies and a horse and shit. And I want to prove everyone who’s ever said anything horrible about us wrong. I want to prove to them that I love you more than anyone else could ever do. I’m so thankful that we’re able to be together. God knows we’ve been through hell together and I thought – fuck, I thought I couldn’t have you but I could. I can. And you’re mine and I love you and I’m yours, Derek, I’m all yours. So,” he exhales and opens the box with shaking fingers to reveal a little silver ring inside, “although you’ve already asked and I’ve already said yes let me just do it once more: will you marry me, you big idiot?”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a good three minutes. He just stares at Stiles like he’s never seen him before and then he reaches forward and take the ring and holds it up in front of him to examine it. “This must’ve all been so expensive, Stiles,” he says.

Stiles sighs heavily. “You’re ruining the moment,” he complaints.

“But, the money –“

“I got I covered, please don’t worry about it.”

“Of course I worry about it,” Derek says, “I’ll always worry about you.”

Stiles smirks. “There you go again, being all sappy romantic.”

Derek snorts. “Did you not hear yourself before? And you’re calling me sappy.”

Instead of laughing Stiles swallows hard. “I meant it, you know. Every last word.”

Derek inhales and nods. Then he puts the ring on his finger and looks Stiles straight in the eyes. “Yes,” he says finally.

\--

They move in together on a warm Wednesday in the summer after Stiles has finished college and Derek’s bought his own book shop. They’re no longer children. Stiles is twenty-two and Derek is twenty-seven. Stiles is looking for jobs practically anywhere but for the time being he’s working at a gas station. They live two hours away from Beacon Hills where Allison and Scott now live after they graduated college together. Allison wants to take over the family business – whatever that is, Stiles still isn’t sure, though he knows it involves weapons – and Scott wants to be a veterinarian. At the moment they’re busy planning their soon-to-be wedding.

The apartment Stiles and Derek have rented together is actually very nice. Not that big but big enough. They got Peter to pay the deposit. The apartment has two bedrooms, a nice little kitchen, a living room and a bathroom and that’s all they need. Oh, not to forget the balcony where Stiles swears he’ll grow all sorts of vegetables.

They use the largest bedroom as the main bedroom and when they move in that Wednesday they’re still undecided about what to do with the last room.

“What about making it a guest room for when we come over?” Lydia, who’s flown a pretty long way to help them, asks as she carries a plant into the room. Stiles isn’t sure who owns the plant. Not him and certainly not Derek but now it’s situated in on their living room floor so he supposes it belongs to them.

“Stiles wants to make it into a videogame-room,” Derek groans.

“Not a videogame-room, could you make it sound any more stupid?” Stiles asks breathlessly as he drops the heavy box on the floor. “I want to make into a super nice, really awesome –“

“Videogame-room,” Derek concludes as he passes his boyfriend on his way down to get more boxes. Stiles just rolls his eyes and ignores the other boy as he drags Lydia into the room to explain to her his ideas.

Many hours later they have a couch in the living room, as well as lots and lots of boxes, a bed in the bedroom as well as a closet and more boxes and the last room is basically just filled with the rest of the boxes and stuff they didn’t want to look at or had no idea where to put.

“Damn,” Stiles says as he grabs another piece of pizza, “this is awesome.”

“You’re welcome,” Lydia says.

“You know I love you, queen of my life,” Stiles tells her. “Thank you for flying all the way over here just for this.”

“Oh no, I’m not flying all the way here for you guys only,” she snorts. “Allison and Scott will give me a lift back to Beacon Hills and I’ll say hello to mom and Danny, see how they’re doing.”

“You still talk to Danny, Zack?” Derek asks Isaac.

The thirteen year old just shrugs and returns to his pizza. These days he’s very puberty-ish and hard to talk to unless it’s about girls and masturbating. Stiles is up for that and Laura as well but Scott and Derek tends to ignore him rather than having awkward conversations about how semen tastes.

“Well,” Boyd says, “I better get going. Anyone need a lift?”

“Yeah actually,” Ethan says, “can you drop me of by the corner of Sunny Hill and The Beachwood Street?”

“Thanks for the help guys,” Stiles calls as the two boys leaves.

“We better get going as well,” Scott says. Him, Allison, Isaac and Lydia are out of the apartment not five minutes later and then Derek and Stiles are all alone.

“Jeez,” Stiles says, “can you believe we actually have an apartment. We have an apartment. Would you’ve ever thought this day would come four or five years ago?”

“Shit no,” Derek laughs, “but sometimes reality is better than any dreams.”

Stiles laughs as well. “You’re so sappy, why am I marrying you again?”

They’re both standing in the middle of the room, surrounded boxes.

“You love me,” Derek says as he puts his hands on Stiles’ waist.

“Oh,” Stiles says and folds his hands behind Derek’s neck, “I thought it was because of your big –“

Derek kisses him hungry and fast and desperately and Stiles kisses back just as furiously. They go on like until they’re both breathless and then Stiles feels the need to inform Derek that they have a bed ready in their bedroom.

Derek, however, is already busy opening Stiles’ jeans and reaching into his boxers for his cock. The younger one whimpers when Derek’s hand closes around the shaft.

“Or,” he gasps, “you could just fuck me here, that’s good too.”

“Fuck,” Derek says, “we don’t have any lube. It’s in one of the boxes. Dammit!”

Stiles moans loudly before he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube. “I thought it best to keep them on me,” he mumbles against Derek’s neck.

“Oh my god,” Derek moans, “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says breathlessly, “I love you, too.”

“Fuck,” Derek curses.

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Stiles says as he leans in as kisses Derek once more.

Somehow, none of them are exactly sure how, they end up on the couch with Stiles in Derek’s lap. He’s grinding against him shamelessly and kissing him with all the passion he can muster – and that’s a lot. And Derek’s hand are rooming all over his body, running down his back, over his thighs, over his arms, over his chest and his stomach, brushing against his cock, over his entire body before they finally settle in Stiles’ wild hair.

“Less clothe,” Stiles says against Derek’s lip.

“Good idea,” Derek mumbles back.

“Great idea.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles stands up and pulls his t-shirt off in a hurry and then he removes his socks, his jeans and his boxers. When he looks back up Derek is watching him with his mouth half-open and all his clothes on. Stiles furrows his eyebrows irritated but he also can’t help but smirk devilishly as he reaches out and grabs Derek’s collar. He pulls him in for another kiss before he leans back and pulls the shirt off of him. Then he reaches into his boxers and grabs his dick in his hand. Derek moans against Stiles lips and closes his eyes as Stiles strokes him faster and faster. Suddenly Derek is very busy trying to get his bloody jeans off but they’re too tight and he almost stumbles. Stiles can’t help but laugh though he hasn’t let go of Derek’s cock and it’s a bit messy and perfect, really.

Somehow, again none of them are sure how, they end back on the couch, now both refreshingly naked. Stiles is under Derek this time and the older boy is putting lube on his fingers before he leans down and brushes them against Stiles’ entrance teasingly. Stiles body jerks by the sudden contact and he gasps for more.

Derek slowly pushes in one finger and lets Stiles adjust properly before he starts thrusting in and out. He takes his time before he adds another one. He’s scissoring him open and Stiles has his mouth open and his eyes closed and his fingers digging into the couch to keep his body from shuddering.

“Please,” he can’t help but beg, “I need more, Derek.”

“Another finger –“

“No, you, I need you.”

Derek doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts Stiles’ legs and places them on his shoulder and then he looks down at his boyfriend and he smiles.

“Do it,” Stiles whispers.

“I just realized,” Derek says as he pushes inside and Stiles moans loudly, “two things.”

“Yeah,” Stiles moans, “what – what are those?”

“First of all,” Derek says breathlessly as he fucks Stiles harder, “our neighbors in the other apartment complex can see us since we don’t have any curtains yet.”

“Ah,” Stiles moans, “fuck them.”

“I’d rather be fucking you.”

“You already are.”

“Secondly,” Derek continues as he grabs Stiles hips and thrusts into him, “our neighbors above, underneath and next to us can without a doubt hear what we’re doing.”

Stiles answers with a particularly loud moan and a “fuck, fuck, fuck” before he moves his legs and wraps them around Derek waist instead to push him in further.

They both moan. Then Derek leans back so he’s on his back and Stiles is straddling his waist, riding him. He moves back and forth at first, loving the look of pure ecstasy on Derek’s face, and then he moves slowly up and down until they’re both going slightly insane.

Derek suddenly grabs him and turns him around so Stiles is lying over the armrest of the couch. Derek grabs his hips and then he pushes inside and the new position and the angle makes it almost perfect. Derek fucks him hard and deep and Stiles can only curse and beg for more. He comes first without Derek even touching him and Derek follows close after.

They collapse on their new couch in a sweaty mess on limps.

“Fuck that was awesome,” Stiles breathes.

“Yeah,” Derek says.

“Should we bake a cake and introduce us to our neighbors tomorrow so they get a good first impression or is that too late?”

Derek laughs. “That is probably too late since I saw one of them look at us from their own apartment window.”

“Seriously? Who?”

“A boy. He looked pretty into it. Before his girlfriend walked into the room and he turned away.”

“Hm.”

“Don’t get any ideas, Stiles.”

“What, I’m not. I’m just saying a threesome is –“

“Maybe we should bake that cake after all.”

“Exactly.” 

\--

Stiles tells Derek he hates him on that Wednesday night when Derek threatens to leave him. They’re arguing but neither can remember about what anymore. Or at least what it started with. Stiles thinks it might’ve something to do with the fact that he is very, very drunk but he’s not entirely sure. Derek is standing in the middle of their living room, shouting at the top of his lungs and gesturing widely but Stiles pretends not to listen.

“God you’re so fucking irresponsible –“

“Irresponsible?” Stiles shouts back. “I’m twenty-four, Derek, I’m fucking allowed to be a little stupid at times, okay?”

“A little? At times?”

“Oh, you’re so fucking full of yourself. You think just because you own your own shop and you’re almost thirty you get to control me, but you fucking don’t.”

“I don’t fucking want to _control_ you, but you need to pull yourself the fuck together unless you want to –“

“Unless I want to what? Where exactly does this sentence even lead, Derek?!”

“Well if you would stop interrupting me, you’d figure it out!”

“Oh,” Stiles shouts, “I suppose that’s something immature, little brats do, am I right?”

“Yeah for once you actually are! You’re so fucking –“

“Irresponsibly, yeah you’ve mentioned. But you know what, you’re _not_ my fucking older brother –“

“Actually,” Derek spits, “that’s exactly what I am!”

Stiles inhales so sharply you’d think Derek had actually hit him and he even takes a step back. “Oh, so I suppose I’m your responsibility, am I?”

“Yeah!” Derek yells. “You _are_ actually _my_ responsibility and your dad would kill me if something ever happened to you.”

“I guess that’s why you’re still with me, isn’t it? Because you don’t want my daddy to be mad at you because your own fucking dad doesn’t want anything to do with you and Scott’s father never paid you any attention so you need my dad to help with your little daddy issues.”

“Oh you know what, _fuck_ you,” Derek hisses.

“Haven’t you heard, you already are,” Stiles spits back, “that would be the problem here.”

“Oh, so now the problem is our sex life?”

“No, our problem is that you think I’m your little brother! I’m _fucking_ not!”

“Well then stop fucking acting like one!”

“This is who I am, Derek! You fucking new that when you moved in with me!”

Derek laughs. “You were twenty-two back then, I’d fucking hoped you’d be a bit more –“

“Oh fucking screw you, asshole! As if you were any better at my age. Only difference is you were dating someone five years younger than you who weren’t trying to control you.”

“Well then I guess you should find someone younger instead of someone older, shouldn’t you?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Stiles says, “maybe I have some daddy issues of my own?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Derek says, “I can’t fucking believe you’d make this about our family.”

“Am _I_ making it about our family?”

“Yes you fucking are. And it’s so like you –“

“Are you serious? Can you even hear yourself right now, Derek?”

“You know what, I can’t fucking deal with this!”

“With what? Fucking your little brother? Because isn’t what you just said you were doing?”

Derek shakes his head and he looks at Stiles like he’s never seen his boyfriend properly before. “I can’t deal with you.”

“Now,” Stiles spits, “or at all?”

“Both!” Derek hisses. Then he pushes past Stiles and reaches for his shoes and his jacket. “I can’t fucking – fuck, I’m leaving you. I can’t –“

“You – you –“ Stiles swallows hard. “Fine. Leave. That’s what you always do. You _leave_. Go then. But don’t come crying back here tomorrow –“

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t,” Derek spits, “I’m not fucking coming back.”

“Jesus fuck,” Stiles hisses. “I hate you, Derek. I _hate_ you so fucking much!”

But as he says it tears are falling from his eyes, leaving wet trails down his cheeks. Derek turns to glare at him furiously but when he sees the angry, sad, desperate tears silently making their way down Stiles’ face he stops and the anger immediately leaves his bones.

For a long time they just stand there and look at one another. Stiles wants to stop the tears but he can’t and Derek does nothing to comfort him, he just stands there and stares at him. Stiles feels sick but he doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol or the venom on his tongue.

“I’m sleeping at Boyd’s tonight,” he hears Derek say but he’s closed his eyes and won’t look at him anymore. “I’ll come back, okay? We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Stiles? Hey, we’ll talk –“

“Just _leave_ ,” Stiles spits and then he turns around, runs into the bedroom and slams the door shut behind him.

He hardly sleeps that night. Most of all he cries into the pillow that smells like Derek. In the morning he empties the content of his stomach into a bucket and falls asleep on the floor. When Derek comes back at noon he sees Stiles and helps him into the shower where the younger one starts crying again. Derek lets him and afterwards he carries him back into the bed.

“Don’t leave me,” Stiles begs, “please, please, I didn’t mean it – I need you, don’t leave me.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re just hangover, Stiles. It’ll be better in a few hours, I promise.”

“Don’t leave me,” Stiles cries.

“I won’t, okay?” Derek promises as he kisses each of his boyfriend’s knuckles on both hands twice. “I won’t. I could never. I love you, okay? God, I love you so fucking much, you’ll never understand it.” His voice breaks at the end but Stiles doesn’t notice, already half-asleep. He’s clutching onto Derek’s hand. Derek swallows hard but doesn’t try to stop the tears that fall from his eyes. “I love you,” he whispers into Stiles’ messy hair, “so, so much.”

“Love you too,” Stiles mumbles before he falls asleep.

\--

They celebrate their first Christmas together as a married couple with their family on a Wednesday as well. Isaac is sitting on the floor next to Malia. Stiles still can’t believe how grown-up they all are. Isaac will turn sixteen next time which is just insane. Malia are Cora are both twelve but Malia, at least, has already started talking about dating and boys and, gosh, no, Stiles just wants to stop them all from getting any older. Stiles seriously can’t believe that Isaac was that little two year old toddler who first made an appearance in their life because his father was an abusive asshole. And the twins! No, he thinks, he just wants them to not grow up.

“What’s with that look?” Scott asks laughingly as he sits down next to Stiles on the couch.

“I don’t want our kids to get older, Scotty!” Stiles whines and throws his arms around his best friend and brother. Scott, who’s used to Stiles odd behavior after all these years, just laughs and pats his head.

“What children are we talking about again?” he asks.

“Isaac, the twins. They’re growing up.”

“Shh,” Laura says from behind them, “don’t tell them. They might hear you and actually believe they’re totally entitled to act like sullen teenagers half the time.”

“They are,” Stiles reckons, “since they’re, you know, teenagers and all.”

“They’re only twelve, don’t overdo it, baby bro.” She kisses his head before she disappears into the kitchen once more. Stiles sighs again and leans his head against Scott’s shoulder. This is when Derek reappears from the bathroom and sits down next to them on the couch.

“What are we staring at?” he asks.

“Isaac and the twins,” Scott says.

Isaac, Malia and Cora all turn to look at them with puzzled looks but the three men on the couch ignores their unspoken questions and continues staring, mostly because they know it’ll drive them insane.

“Why?” Derek asks and puts an arm around Stiles.

“We can’t tell you, in case they hear,” Stiles says.

“God, you’re so annoying,” Cora informs them before she gets up and leaves the room.

“Don’t mind her,” Malia says, “she’s just moody these days because of her period.”

“Okay, I did not need to know that,” Isaac says and looks at no one in particularly.

“What,” Stiles smirks, “don’t tell me talking about menstruation and vaginas make you uncomfortable, Zack.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Scott chimes in.

“No,” Stiles shakes his head, “so we better not talk about what happens down there, like –“

“Oh, how would you know?” Isaac spits.

“Hey, I’ve been with plenty of women,” Stiles says.

“You really haven’t,” Derek feels the need to inform him. “You’ve kissed a few, sure, but –“

“Hey, baby,” Stiles says, “you’re supposed to defend me, that’s what husbands do.”

“Oh _that’s_ what husbands do, okay, now I get it,” Derek nods.

Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. “I want a new family.”

“No you don’t,” Scott laughs. “You love us.”

“Why?”

“Because we tolerate you despite the fact that you’re an idiot –“

“Hey,” Melissa says as she enters. “Don’t use that language, Isaac.”

“Sorry,” the boy mumbles.

“Oh my god, Zack,” Stiles says.

“It’s okay,” Derek says and kisses Stiles’ hair, “because you’re _my_ idiot.”

Stiles groans. “You’re really not helping, Derek.”

“Sorry, Mr. Hale Stilinski.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Hale Stilinski.”

“I want a new family as well,” Isaac informs them.

“Shut up, you love us,” Stiles smirks.

\--

They decide to start a family together on a Wednesday morning. They’re lying in bed and eating breakfast. Derek is reading the newspaper and Stiles is reading Harry Potter. The radio in the kitchen is playing a Scarlet Pleasure song and the coffee machine makes is making a racket. They can hear their neighbors to their right – Charlotte and Jim – having morning sex. Timothy upstairs is probably still asleep, he didn’t go to be until four in the morning. Stiles and Derek knows this because they could hear his TV until then. He was watching some program about wild animals. Lily, the neighbor under them, is trying to get her oldest son to eat his breakfast but by the sounds of it – loud screaming and shouting – she’s losing the battle. Sometimes Derek and Stiles make bets on whether she’ll get him to eat his food, brush his teeth and wear his clothes or not. So far Derek owes Stiles three blowjobs and Stiles owes Derek one handjob and a shower together.

Sitting like that it’s not hard to imagine a life together. Derek’s thirty-first birthday is coming up. Stiles has been teasing him with his age non-stop for a several months now but he can’t help it. Thirty-one is freaking old, as he also tells Derek every single morning, afternoon and night in case he’s forgotten. He hasn’t. He also feels very old.

“Hm,” Derek says, “what about this house?”

Stiles leans over and looks at the picture and the prize. “Yeah, but do we want to live that far off? You’d need to drive at least an hour every day, back and forth, to get to work. That’s a lot, love.”

Derek sighs. “Yeah, but it’s on our budget and, look, it got three bedrooms.”

“I’m still not sure I can see myself in a house,” Stiles sighs. “What you’d use that many bedrooms to anyway?”

“You’re already twenty-six, you know. Mom had kids when she was your age. And Laura, as well, not to mention Scott and Allison. And, well, think about the possibilities with all that extra room.”

“Like what?” Stiles says. “And you’re making me feel old, stop it. Just because Scott and Allie have decided they’re capable of raising a child doesn’t mean – what, why’re you looking at me like that?”

Derek bites his lip thoughtfully. “Well,” he says, “actually, I thought the room might be usual for, you know, kids. Of our own. One day. Not right now, in a few years maybe. That’d be – if…”

Stiles smiles. “You thought I’d say no, didn’t you?”

“To kids?” Derek shrugs. “I never quite know with you.”

“Bullshit,” Stiles laughs. “There’s nothing I’d rather do than raise amazing children with you, okay Derek? Not right now, maybe next year or the year after that, but don’t worry, we’ll have lots and lots of children just like a promised you when I proposed.”

“You also promised me animals. A cat and a dog and some bunnies.”

“Four bunnies, to be precise.”

Derek laughs. “How can you remember that?”

“How can you not? Now I’m not sure I want to have children with you after all.”

Derek sighs theatrically and kisses Stiles cheek. “You want a divorce now?”

“Let me think about it,” Stiles mumbles.

“Will you’ve decided before or after Lily gets Caleb to eat his breakfast?”

“Oh, before, don’t worry, I’m not insane,” Stiles says and pats Derek’s hand.

Derek rolls his eyes but can’t quite stop smiling. “Good to know for when we’re raising our kids.”

Stiles smiles back. “Yeah,” he says and kisses Derek quickly, “good to know indeed.”

“Have I mentioned I love you recently?” Derek asks casually.

“Hm,” Stiles says, “I think you have. But, as always, feel free to remind me yet again.”

Derek laughs. “Well then, I love you, Stiles Hale Stilinski.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the mistakes and typos.


End file.
